


(podfic of) Choreographer!Gerard and his Frank

by Crazybutsound



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Ballet, Comment Fic, Dancing, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's summary: <i>Gerard is a choreographer. He started out as a dancer but he quickly realized that while there would always be someone who would jump higher and turn more and was younger than him, no one could tell stories like he could, and so he stopped dancing and started making others dance his vision instead. (Also, the hours of a choreographer? Much better suited to him than those of a dancer. Fuck that 9am class!)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Choreographer!Gerard and his Frank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choreographer!Gerard and his Frank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394134) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> I've always loved [GD](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)'s ballet AUs, and when I read this little not!fic, I knew I wanted to record it immediately. I also want her to write the actual story, really. That story and the stories of all the characters in that AU. Here's to hoping. ;-)

**Length:** 8m:05s  
 **Size & Format:** MP3 (7.55MB) // M4B (3.9MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Choreographer!Gerard%20and%20his%20Frank.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Choreographer!Gerard%20and%20his%20Frank.m4b)


End file.
